Promises
by Aigle Solace
Summary: Aigle and Alexios struggle to fight and survive during the Trojan War. When Alexios reveals the secrets behind their mysterious heritage everything spins out of control. Ok so it's not really Percy Jackson but it's inspired by it.
1. A Glimpse of My Past

**Ok so this is my first story and I hope you like it. Oh, and the main character it's just the same name. :)**

My name is Aigle, I will be 17 in two weeks, and my world has been at war for almost ten years.

"Please don't shoot it. Please," Alexios pleaded with me as I took aim at an owl above us that was hooting with the persistence of a singing siren.

"It'll give our position away."

"You'll anger Athena," Alexios insisted. Alexios has an annoying belief that the gods are always watching you and they are always wait to punish anyone who dishonors them. Since owls are the sacred animal of Athena, it would be she that would be waiting to punish me. "It could be a warning."

I sighed letting my bow fall and the arrow go slack. He is like a brother to me and I would never hurt him like that. Not after all we've been through.

We've known each other since I can remember. My mother just came home with him one day when I was four, no questions asked, he was my new, and only, friend. Because of my unusual strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue-green eyes most parents kept their children away from me. Alexios looks similar to me and I think our bond is stronger because we had to help each other get past what other people thought and look within to pass judgment. Alexios and I have gone from play mates to hunting partners to practically siblings. I'm sure most people think we are twins the way we have always been joined at the hip.

Then the wind changed and a twig snapped nearby. Immediately we both crouched with our bows ready to strike at a moment's notice. I caught sight of antlers weaving in between the trees and felt the wariness of the great beast, which was another weird thing about me. Alexios calls it the gift prophecy, and my mother did, too, but I just call it good instincts.

I felt Alexios' gaze and gave him a reassuring nod. He trusted my "gift" and since the Achaeans', the Greeks', camp was nearby we could never be too careful.

Before we could move toward the stag it was taken down by a group of greedy Greek soldiers. We were stuck in our spot behind the shrubs until they left.

I hated these ignorant ravenous Achaeans and this ongoing war for power of the city, Troy, and a single queen, Helen. This war is mostly her fault. She ran away from Sparta with Prince Paris of Troy. Her husband, King Menelaus of Sparta, came to get her back but King Priam and Prince Paris wouldn't return her and thus, started a war.

The fighting has been going on since I was seven. Many great soldiers have died, the traders that used to flock inside the city are now too scared to come while in miles of the great limestone walls that surround the city, and I lost my mother.

One late night, when Alexios and I were eleven, there came a loud banging on our door and my mother told us to be silent and hide. Being young and scared I told her we would help her fight, but she shoved Alexios and me behind some large amphora vases on the far side of the room just in time for some men in dark cloaks to burst through the door, grab my mother, and drag her away from me forever. I'll never know why they took her or what they wanted, but the last thing she said was to Alexios and it was "Protect her and tell her when the time is right". Alexios and I fought often after that, but almost all of the fights ended with us comforting each other and huddling near a dying fire.

I still don't know what she meant, but Alexios and I dropped the subject until my 14th birthday when he presented me with a gold sun necklace that was identical to the one he always wore only mine had my name, Αιγλη, which means "light, radiance, and glory" inscribed on it, and his had his name, Αλεξιος, which means "helper or defender" inscribed on it. He said they were reminders from my father, but when I asked him what that was supposed to mean and if he had seen my father he shrugged off the questions sheepishly and changed the subject.

I've never met my father or even know his name or who he is, or was. My mother told me he was a wonderful, brilliant, caring man. When I asked her why, if he was so caring, did he leave us she looked sad and simply said he had work he had to do. When I was young I got mad that work was more important to him than his family, but she always told me never to be mad at my father and that it wasn't his fault and he would be with us if he could. I don't even know what kind of work he does, or did, but I always figured he died doing it or he would have come back by now.

Alexios' caution hand brought me back to time. He signaled the all-clear and we headed home, our hunting bags barely full of small game.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my story, _Promises_. Please review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Thank you.**


	2. He's My What?

The fighting goes on. Battles are won and lost. No one is making any progress. Some people believe the Achaeans would give up and leave soon. I hoped so, but I had a feeling we would not get so lucky.

As Alexios and I were walking back from yet another hunting trip cut short by the Achaeans, we ran into a young soldier, Anatolius, who only seems to smile every time he sees me and I can't help shyly smiling back, every time. Alexios tries to seem like he doesn't notice but I can tell he doesn't like it. I don't know why, but even though he hasn't said anything, I'm angered by him, he has no right to judge who I smile at or who I may like. I waited until we're home then I struck.

"What's the matter with you? Why do you always look like you want to rip his head off every time we see him?" He looks bewildered by my outburst for a moment then regains his ground and says some so simple and innocent that it throws me into fury .

"Who's the "he" that you are talking of?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Okay, fine," Now he's getting angry, too, "You just don't know him that well, that's all."

"And you do?"

"Possibly."

"How? When did you start spending time with him, or any other person for that matter?" That was cruel and I know it, but I'm so mad I'm going straight for the jugular. Alexios and I have always been more conservative and kept to ourselves; it's not right for me to question him without expecting the same.

"I just know this particular… person better than you do." He paused like he was trying to find a word to describe Anatolius other than human or man, but for some reason he quickly add, "For now."

"What's that supposed to mean? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I can't tell you. Not right now any ways."

"Why not? Not the right time? When is it ever going to be the right time? You'll never know because you're always keeping secrets from your best friend!" More strikes at the jugular.

"No, it's not the right time. And I can tell because you're lashing out like a little immature child!"

"Fine! Maybe I'll go find Anatolius and talk with him!"

"No! You can't!"

"You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do or who to be with!"

He paused, his face full of hurt and contemplation. Then he said very calmly, "You can't be with Anatolius because it's wrong."

"Why! Why is it wrong?" I didn't even try to match his calmness.

"Because!" He stopped as if it were causing him pain just to say it. It can out as a whisper so soft I could barely understand him, "Because he's your father."

"WHAT! You creepy little freak! He's only a little older than us, that's not even possible! No, no way! How could you say something like that? Are you that jealous?"

He took a deep breath then began explaining, "Your father is not who you think he is," sigh, "He's the god Apollo…"

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of my story, _Promises_. Please review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Thank you.**


	3. Reconciliation

"What? No, you've been outside too long. You're crazy. You've… you're… you're wrong. You have to be," I was beginning to sound desperate, but I couldn't handle this craziness right now. There was only one dumb simple question I could ask, "How?"

"You know the myths. The gods, and goddess, come down to earth, find a mortal that they… like, and have children. Then they have to go back to Olympus to "work". You are a daughter of Apollo."

"No! No, you're wrong. We'll go ask Anatolius right now. He'll prove…"

"No, he won't. He'll be gone already. He'll know I told you. And no one will remember who he is or that he even existed," he looked sadly at me like he felt sorry for me, "He probably came to make sure I was doing my job and keeping my promise, and you were safe, or as safe as possible. It's really kind of him, actually, because most gods don't even take the time to know their children."

"Know me? Really kind? Doing your job? How has he taken the time to know me, I've never met him? He left us! Abandoned us and now you're saying he's really kind! What's your job? And why is he making sure you're doing it? And… and…"

"Calm down," he cooed, "It's okay. We'll take this slowly. Yes, he has taken the time to know you because he watches you and he was here keeping an eye on you and defends you from the other gods. Many gods ignore their mortal children so yes, he is being very kind and many would never challenge the other gods when it comes to their mortal child's defense. He also made a promise to always protect you."

"And your job?"

He sighed like he didn't want to tell me so I started to argue, but he held up his hand, "I was sent to protect you, and your mother. I failed at that part. So now I'm working overtime to protect you so I'm not a complete failure, but still I doubt he'll forgive me for losing your mother."

"You were sent? Why? By who? And you didn't lose my mother, she was taken," the second I said that I understood, "My father sent you, didn't he? Apollo. To protect me, right? So who are you?"

"What?"

"If I'm the daughter of Apollo and you're here and you know then you must be special, too."

"Oh, yeah. Um… That's not important right now…"

"I think it is. We need to stop keeping secrets from each other."

"It's not a secret it's just not important right now, but…" he most have seen my glare because he began to explain any way, "Well, your father is Apollo and um… my father is…"

"Wait; do not tell me you really are my brother!"

"No, no I'm not your brother. My father was Asclepius, the god of healing. He was a son of Apollo."

"Was?"

"Yeah," he kind of smirked, "Zeus shot him down and killed him with a lightning bolt."

"Oh, I'm sorry," but I couldn't stay very sorry for long, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. All of them are older than me though. I barely even know them."

I almost asked him why, but I stopped myself, feeling bad I asked about them instead, "What are their names?"

"Well, there's my sisters; Acesis who is remedy, Iaso who is cure, Hygeia who is health, Janiscus and Panacea who are all-healing, and Aegle who is radiance. Then there are my brother, Machaon and Podalirius, who are more known for their overall healing powers. They're not great fighters either."

"Who is, or was, your mother?"

"She is Epione, the daughter of Merops, king of the island of Cos."

"Wow. That's…" before I could find the right word Alexios offered up his own opinion of his family.

"Crazy? Big? Demeaning?"

"Demeaning?"

"You don't have a family full of famous healers living their oh-so happy lives while you were dropped in some unknown city and stuck protecting someone you didn't even know!"

I probably looked really dumb standing there staring at him, but that really hurt. I thought we were friends, no, more than friends and he just threw that all away, "Okay, if that's how you really feel. I'll just…" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say.

"No. I won't ever leave you so don't you ever leave me. Ever," he reached out to me and gently pulled me in his arms toward the hearth. At first I tried to fight him off but as soon as I realized what he was doing I gave in. We huddled by the hearth in each other's arms comforting each other like we did when we were young, and innocent, and life was less complicated…

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of my story, _Promises_. Please review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Thank you.**


	4. Then Everything Went Wrong

I jolted awake to the blaring of a horn. Alexios seemed to have just awakened, too because he looked so bewildered. We had fallen asleep in each other's arms which would have been just about the best night ever if the horn hadn't ruined it. We both knew what the horn meant, it was a call to arms, and after the few seconds it took to realized what was going on we jumped into our armor and grabbed our weapons. I have to tie my hair up high and hide it under my helmet, which also covered most of my face, because I had to hide that fact that I was a girl. I doubt anyone knew my secret except Alexios, and probably Anatolius or Apollo or my father or whoever he was, and most people wouldn't be too happy if they found out, even if I am one of their best fighters and archers. We ran out to meet our fellow brothers in arms when I remembered something I had forgotten to ask Alexios the night before. I still wasn't convinced that it wasn't all just a crazy dream. I grabbed his arm.

"How did you know?"

"What? Know what?"

"That Anatolius was my father." The other men were starting to give me strange looks so I gave Alexios my "we'll-finish-this-later" look and ran on. When we got outside the gates we saw the Achaean army waiting for us.

"Uh oh," Alexios whispered scanning the field of soldiers.

"What?"

"They're here. All of them."

"Yes. They're always here. Where have you been the past nine years?"

"That's not what I meant. It's the gods. They have all come to fight," he sounded anxious and scared.

"All of them?"

"All those who took sides at the beginning."

"Which is...?"

"Well the Achaeans have Athena, Hera, but she doesn't physically fight, Hephaestus, he makes the armor, Hermes, and Poseidon, but Achilles is still gone. We have Aphrodite, but she doesn't fight either, Apollo, and Artemis. Oh, and Ares," he pointed out each one as he listed them.

"How do you know?"

"They give off a kind of aura. You have to feel for it, but after you know what you're feeling for, it's easy. I'll teach you sometime…"

"How do you… no. No they aren't real. They're just other soldiers. Come on, let's move."

"How can you still not believe me? I thought I could trust you."

"You can, but this isn't about trust, this is about fighting and staying alive…Look out!" I shot a whir of arrows; each one taking down its target. I looked for Alexios again, but he had already worked his way deeper into the fighting.

After about an hour everyone started to get exhausted. The fights slowed down, just a little. It was hard to walk without tripping over the body of a fallen soldier. Eventually both sides gave in and went back to their side of the great wall.

I decided it was time to find Alexios again, but where was he? I hadn't seen him since he disappeared into the fight. Where was he? We had always found each other after a fight to make sure the other was okay, but now I couldn't find him anywhere, and I was panicking.

"Alexios! Alexios, where are you?" I searched every face, dead or alive. He wasn't anywhere. Had he run away? No, Alexios was a lot of things but he wasn't a coward. The Achaeans don't take prisoners, do they? No, no, they have never done so before, had they? Where was he? I was frantic but I held myself together because I was still dressed as a soldier and men don't cry over a lost comrade. Maybe he was hurt and gone home, knowing I would return there soon after the fighting. I tore home and search the place from top to bottom, but he wasn't there either. Now I was scared out of my mind so I removed my boy's chiton (tunic) and redressed as a girl. I ran through the throngs of soldiers that filled the streets asking if anyone had seen Alexios. Most just laughed at the frantic little girl, but they shook their heads. Did the gods take him back to Olympus with them? No, no don't think that way, I silently scolded myself. So what happened? Had they made the Achaeans take him prisoner in order for me to prove myself and entertainment for them?

I searched for hours until it was too dark to see and I was too tired to move another inch. It was time I faced the truth - Alexios was gone and there was nothing I could do about it now.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of my story, _Promises_. Please review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Thank you.**


	5. The Battle That Changed Everything

The truth hurts, especially when you can't bear to live with it. That night, I cried myself to sleep promising that if I couldn't find Alexios in a weeks' time I would find him in the Underworld.

I sulked around for four days in my misery until another call to arms brought me back to real life - the life where people still depended on me for help, and that was one thing I could still fight for.

The fighting was more intense and brutal than usual. Both armies seem especially aggressive and there was a unitary yearning to wipe out the opposing force. Personally, I wanted to kill every Achaean that came within sight and make them pay for what had happened to Alexios. I fought everyone with such brutality that I sometimes scared myself. Many men fell in the battle and still I wasn't satisfied.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Achilles was on top of me and he was furious. I hadn't even realized that he had come back to the fighting. I immediately took him on but it's hard to defend yourself when you're tripping over fallen soldiers and running out of arrows fast. Achilles' fury gave him power where as I was becoming exhausted. Then everything seemed to slow down and there was only one problem; I was falling, falling without any control. I landed flat on my back and I hit my head on something, or someone. My eye sight went fuzzy but I felt the searing pain when Achilles stomped on the end of my shield, pulling my arm backward. I couldn't help crying out. He lifted his sword, ready to strike. I scanned the masses for Alexios, out of instinct, or any kind of help, but saw neither. I realized that I would never be able to say good-by my best friend, my only friend, the one who could stand to be with me and stay with me. The best friend who told me he would never leave me and who held me in his arms. It's so stupid how no one is ever able to say how they feel until it's too late. Then I remembered he was dead and I would soon be with him so I stopped fighting and prepared for my death.

This was how I was going to die; even if I was in battle it's still pretty pathetic. Some great hero you are, I thought, dying because you tripped on a dead guy and giving in because you don't want to live without him anymore. No, I am better than this, I argued with myself, fight him off. You know Alexios would want you to, but I couldn't, Achilles was just too strong. Then Achilles flew off me like he had been kicked. Someone else was now fighting Achilles, but who? My vision was still fuzzy so I could only make out heaps of armor and the clash of swords.

The fight only lasted a few minutes because Hector rode past on his chariot and Achilles dashed off to chase him. I tried to get up but the mysterious soldier force me to stay down.

"Don't move yet, you could be hurt."

"Thanks for your help but I'm fine."

"You think you know health and healing better than I do? Don't you recognize me?"

"I can't s…" I almost told him I couldn't see but then I wouldn't be okay so I stopped myself, "How could I recognize you? And yes, I probably do know healing better than you do."

He snickered. "Ignorant girl. You don't even recognize your own father."

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of my story, _Promises_. Please review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Thank you.**


	6. An Unexpected Rescue Mission

I froze. How could he be? I racked my brain. Alexios had pointed out each god that had come to fight in that battle before. Had Apollo looked like this soldier? Stupid eyes! I couldn't make out his face.

"My name was Anatolius, now it is Apollodorus. Don't you know what those words mean?"

"What do you mean your name 'was' and 'is'? You can't have two names."

"What do my names mean, Aigle?"

"How do you know my name?" Oops. I had just given my most serious secret away. The soldier in front of me started to get frustrated and I was in no condition to fight so I answered quickly. "Uh… Anatolius means 'sunrise' and Apollodorus means 'gift of Apollo', right?"

"That's right. Now, I know that you know who I am and who you are, but it is you who needs to accept who we are."

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm just a hunter. Just a Trojan. Just a… girl. Not a god…"

"Demigod," he corrected.

"Whatever! I am not that!"

"Stop yelling, you'll attract attention."

My sight had almost completely come back so I shoved him away and stormed off without another word.

I still search the faces of every soldier that had come back from the battle. Alexios wasn't there, but I wasn't ready to give up on him just yet. I went home and change out of my dusty blood-splattered chiton and redressed as a girl in armor. I headed out to seek the one place I hadn't dared to search, until now. I stalked towards the gates, ready to take down anyone who challenged me. The soldiers who saw me laughed and taunted me but I marched on.

Then someone grabbed me and spun me around. It was the soldier from the field, Apollodorus. He pulled me away from the laughing soldiers, into an alley.

"What are you doing, trying to get yourself killed?"

"Get away from me! I don't need your help!" that was a dumb thing to say because he hadn't even offer his help. His answer surprised me.

"The Achaeans have taken Alexios prisoner. I have tried to get Athena to let him go, but she wouldn't so it was the best…"

"Don't you dare say it was the best you could do! You could have saved him if you wanted to! You could have saved him!"

"Calm down now, Aigle. It was not my place to save him," knowing I would argue he put up his hand, "I convinced Athena to keep him prisoner instead of kill him. Now it is your job to rescue him. Now I promise I will help you as much as I am allowed but I cannot do much. Do you understand?"

I was dumbfounded. I was supposed to rescue Alexios, who was being held prisoner by the Achaeans?

Pull yourself together. You are going to rescue Alexios because he would do the same for you. I was angry at myself for being such a girl. I was a fighter, a hunter and I will save my best friend.

"Okay. What's first?"

"You go change back into your chiton, then I will lead you to where he is being held."

"No. I want everyone to know that a girl rescued Alexios and I did it without any of their help."

"Why most you be so arrogant? Mortals always think that they do not need help from the gods."

"I never said I didn't need your help, but…"

"I seem to remember you saying otherwise…"

"Well I don't so let's go," luckily when I started walking away he followed without another word. "Okay, where do we start?"

"We head toward the west side of the Achaean camp, that's the weakest part of the fence. He's tied in a small hut about five meters inside the fence." I had to take a deep breath to pull myself together again. A sheen of sweat glistened on my forehead as we sneaked toward the Achaean camp. The wall surrounding it usually looked like twigs compared to the wall surrounding Troy, but right now it looked impenetrable. Apollodorus lead the way right up to the edge of the wall, then he cupped his hands to boost me over the wall. I ignored the gesture and hauled myself up the wall.

He sighed but he let me go, "Be cautious. Look before you go over all the way. Don't…"

"I know. I know. I'm a hunter, remember? I got it," I ignored his hands and hopped up to the fence.

"Okay, fine," he sounded a little concerned. He whispered 'be careful' under be his breath, but I don't think I was supposed to hear it. He was worried about me? He really cared? Why, why would a soldier care about me? My mother used to always tell me that all the boys in Troy would chase me everywhere because I was so pretty, but I was so independent and aggressive that I scared them off. Was that coming back, but now a girl that fights is a good thing? Or is he really my father? No, he's never coming back. Get your head together and focus on your mission, I ordered myself.

The cinder black night and an eerie full moon cast ghastly shadows over the camp. I scanned the ground bellow me, and seeing no Achaeans, I gracefully slipped over the fence. Apollodorus let me help him over then we crept toward the first hut. We listened for sounds in the hut then stole inside. I almost collapsed at the sight that lay inside the hut. Alexios was not there and I lashed out.

"You! You said he would be here!..." Before I could spit out another word he angrily cover my mouth with his hand.

"You need to learn to control your temper or you'll end up getting all of us killed. He's probably in that hut," he pointed to a smaller hut almost directly across from the one we were in currently. I pulled his hand away and again we crept toward hope. I could barely keep my fear and excitement under control. Please let him be in there. Please let him be okay. I prayed over and over pleading in my mind to the gods to help Alexios. Then I did something not even I could explain; I prayed to Apollo. If you are my father, please, do this one thing for me. I can't live without him, please, make him be okay, please. No way he's going to answer, he's not real remember, I convinced myself, but right as I thought this Apollodorus looked at me with such astonishment and something between anger and pity. I shook it off and concentrated on Alexios. I couldn't help creeping a little faster toward the small brown hut and the promise of Alexios.

I dashed into the dusty hut and this time I did collapse. Alexios was tied to a post in the middle of the small room, bloody and unconscious. Even in the enveloping darkness I could see the perspiration gathering on his forehead. My sobs overwhelmed me before I even felt them coming. There were times when Alexios looked strong enough to take on the world, but right now he looked like he would break into a million pieces at any moment. I cut his bonds and gently cradled him in my arms.

"We promised never to leave each other, remember? So please, please don't leave me now," I held him close and quietly pleaded in his ear.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 of my story, _Promises_. Please review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Thank you.**


	7. Reunited

There was a strange tingling all over Alexios' body and when I touched him it spread through my fingers as well.

"He's healing himself," Apollodorus whispered, astonished, mostly to himself. Then louder he added, "We need to move now it won't be long before someone comes looking."

We tried to slip back over the fence unnoticed, but it's hard when you're carrying away a wounded prisoner. Alexios let out a moan as we tried to lift him back over the fence and, although it wasn't very loud, it caught the attention of a few soldiers standing guard around a dying fire.

"Hey, you! Stop! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Glad you agree with us. We were just leaving," Apollodorus cracked and he tried to shove Alexios and me over the fence, but I wasn't about to leave a man behind. I set Alexios against the wall and readied my bow. The Achaeans drew their swords.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Apollodorus warned, "She'll kill you faster than you can say can beg Apollo for forgiveness," but they just laughed and each took a swing at me. I blocked both but I couldn't have them attracting more soldiers so I shot them quickly and silently, apologizing to any gods who might want to avenge their deaths.

Carrying Alexios in my arm, we were greeted at the gates by a mass of flabbergasted soldiers. We were a sight. We were covered from head to toe in dust from running through the desert and I was also covered in Alexios' blood but I had a sense of accomplishment. A girl had done soldiers' dirty work without a snatch on her, or maybe not. I hadn't realized it before but now I saw the bloody gash in my forearm. I tried to step towards the soldiers but I was losing blood fast and the strength that had been with me before was gone and so was Apollodorus. Then a think blackness covered my eyes and I collapsed.

I woke up on a harsh rundown cot. It was still dark, but close to sunrise and I smelled smoke so I must be near a fire. The fire light gently bounced off walls of a small room. I study the room carefully, every stone and timber, until I recognized my old bedroom. I was home. Then I felt something in my hand; another hand, Alexios' hand. He was on another cot next to mine but it looked like he had been awake for some time because he was cleaned up and what remained of his wounds were bandaged. I tried to move but my whole body groaned in resistance. The other hand in mine tightened.

"That was a crazy stunt you pulled. I'm supposed to be your protector, not the other way around." Even with his words, his face had an expression of relief and joy.

"We promised, remember?" I was surprised by the mangled hoarse sound that was my voice.

"Yeah, that was dumb of me," Although his voice was upset I think he was more mad at himself for putting me in danger, "I still can't believe he helped you. I mean he helped you risk your life. How could he do that? And do you know how you were dressed? Did you want to be punished? And he helped you!"

"What are you rambling about? We're together now, it's okay," I reached for his face but he intercepted my hand.

"I don't deserve you. I …"

"I don't want to hear it. Go complain to someone who cares," and I kissed him. He pulled me close and we hung in balance with everything. In that perfect second the world came to a complete stop and allowed me to enjoy every splendid moment when we finally acknowledge the feelings we have kept buried away inside ourselves for so long.

"We can't," he stuttered pulling away, "The gods…"

"What gods?" but it wasn't a question. I was sick of his carrying on about the gods that don't exist.

"You need to rest. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"You need rest, too, you know. How about we watch each other's backs?"

He couldn't fight me, and if he did he would lose, so he gave in.

"Hector was killed," he blurted out of nowhere.

"What? How? By whom?" I couldn't contain my surprise. Hector was our best fighter and the prince he was virtually immune to death.

"By Achilles. It turns out, when Hector said he killed Achilles, he actually killed Achilles' friend and Achilles was irate about the loss of his friend and Hector's bragging so he hunted Hector down during battle and killed him.

"They ran circles around the city wall until Hector decided to face Achilles and, well… that didn't turn out so well for him. I believe Achilles still has Hector's corpse tied to his chariot and is riding it around, taunting the soldiers."

"Oh…" I was so astonished that was all my brain could possess. I did, however, remember Hector's bragging and how Achilles chased after Hector instead of finish me off. I also remember how I felt when I thought the Achaeans had killed Alexios and the fury that had been building up inside of me. I knew I would have done the same.

We combined the two individual cots to make one big bed and fell asleep holding each other's hand, so we would know if the other left.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 of my story, _Promises_. Please review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Thank you.**


	8. The Horse

We rose with the sun and Alexios said his morning prayers. I slipped in a few words of thanks then we headed into the marketplace. We laughed and talked and held each other's hand. I could help feel thankful for the wonderful being next to me. I was the luckiest person in the world. The market place used to be packed with millions of people buying and selling. Merchants from China, India, and Africa brought their luxuries of spices, silk, and exotic animals here before the war. Now it is mostly local farmers, shepherds, and women whom we rely on for food and clothing. We spent the day restocking our house. Since the war we have been hunting for most of our food but today we decided to splurge a little as well as hunt.

We returned to our house only long enough to drop off our shopping and grab our bows and sheathes, but by the time we were back in the market place a scout had run back to spread the news; the Achaeans were gone and in their place was a great wooden horse.

The city was in chaos. Was the war finally over? What was the horse?

"King Priam has ordered all soldiers to help explore the great beast," the scout informed the gathering crowd.

Even though the order was only for soldiers almost every citizen of Troy came out to see what had become of our enemy.

A giant wooden horse stood stories over what remained of the Achaean camp. It was a sight to be seen, but no one had any idea what to make of it.

"Over here. There is a man, an Achaean," a soldier shouted from behind a nearby shrub, "Let us kill him now." But King Priam had other ideas.

"Make him tell us what the wooden beast is and why is he still here?"

The man was an Achaean traitor who had been left after the Achaeans discovered the horse. He said it was a gift from Athena to the Trojans as a sign that the war was over and the Trojans had won.

I thought otherwise. It's too easy my instincts warned. Every nerve in my body screamed danger, but I could not move. I merely shook my head at Alexios. He tried to protest to the king but the celebration had already begun. The horse was to be brought into the city, but there was no way it was going to fit through the gates. The king ordered the gates to be ripped down to make room for the horse.

People flocked the market place and surrounded the horse. Everyone celebrated and praised Athena. There was drinking and eating like the city had not seen in years and finally everyone was happy. I had never seen so many happy people so I decided to suppress my anxieties and stop worrying. I wish Alexios would do the same but ever since I told him about the horse he kept glancing nervously as if he were expecting it to come to life and eat everyone.

Some people waddled home drunk and full of food, but some fell asleep in the streets and roads. Alexios and I slept on the cots again, hand in hand. Both of us were still a little anxious but also tired and full from eating so much that sleep came easily. Finally, I thought, I can have a normal life with Alexios, but I drifted into a restless sleep full of nightmares of fire and screams.

I jolted awake to the sounds of real screaming and the ferocious smell of smoke burned my lungs. Alexios' hand was no longer in mine, in fact he had disappeared completely. Where had he gone off to now and what had he done?

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 8 of my story, _Promises_. Please review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Thank you.**


	9. The Final Battle

The smoke choked me and made my eyes burn, I could barely see but I ran outside anyway. Everything was engulfed in flames. The air was choked with smoke. People ran for their lives screaming, but there was nowhere to run to. I ran back into our now red hot house and grabbed my bow and sheath. Only three arrows left, I counted, better watch myself. I needed to find Alexios and get out of here now. I stumbled and coughed as I headed deeper into the flames.

"Alexios! Alexios! Don't make me come rescue you again!"

"Don't waste your breath," someone nearby snarled and handed me a damp cloth, which I secured around my mouth and nose. Ignoring the warning, I continued run through the throngs of petrified people. I shot two Achaean soldiers in the crowds leaving myself with only one arrow left. Then someone grabbed me from behind. I reached for the dragger at my belt, ready to strike.

"What are you doing, trying to get yourself killed?" Alexios gasped.

"I was looking for you and I could ask you the same thing!"

"I was trying to get people out, but it's impossible."

"What do you mean it's impossible?"

"The gates are guarded by Achaeans and everything else is burning."

"How did Achaeans get inside the gates?" I held my breath, "The horse."

Alexios only nodded confirming my fears, "You don't look surprised, but I can't say I am either."

"We knew this would happen, didn't we?"

"Too late to have second thoughts now. We need to get out" We scanned what was left of the burning city for some sort of escape, but there was none.

"Over the walls, maybe?" I couldn't come up with anything else because I was almost overcome by smoke and fear.

"No way, we'd have to climb them and that's not possible. Plus, there are probably guards at the top."

"Well, the only way in or out of Troy is through the gates or over the wall! What are we going to do?" we didn't debate about our situation anymore because Alexios doubled over coughing and I had to give him the damp piece of cloth to cover his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but if we never make it out of here…" he gripped my hands.

Before he could say another word I continued to drag him through the crowds. We fought with every bit of strength we had, searching for any means of escape, but it wasn't enough, we knew we would never make it.

I knew what I had to do but I was afraid to admit it. I had to at least try, at least save Alexios.

"I can do this, I promise," I whispered. I was our only hope of survival. I shot my last arrow into the early morning sky brightened by the tongues of fire licking at the stars and I cried as loud as I could over the shrieks and shouts, "Father! Please, help us!"

Alexios looked at me with such surprise and awe that he shocked me. We waited for some sort of sign that my father care or even heard my prayer, my acceptance of who I am, but nothing came. We were alone now and there was nothing to do about it except continue fighting. I watched Achaean soldiers loot houses, destroy building, and slaughter entire families. Their actions sent an infuriating message to me 'this was my home that was being destroyed and there was nothing I could do about it but stand by and watch'. And that didn't sit well with me. I wrestle with every Achaean soldier I saw. All my anger that had been building up over the years was released in a flurry of thrashes and punches. Alexios had to pull me away from everything to calm me down.

We went back the ruins of our little house and tried to salvage what was left. Alexios explored the rubble until he stopped suddenly.

"What did you find," I asked stumbling over to him. He bent down and gently pulled out a small cracked pyxis box. My mother only kept one thing in that box; the last gift from my father. A little gold broach that she said was fashioned from the sun itself. The inscription on it read 'Δε βρέθηκαν λέξεις για' meaning I will always love you. She had always held it close to her heart but now it seemed to break mine.

"She would want you to have it," Alexios' words startled me and the only response I could make was slowing inching my hand towards the broach. He carefully pinned it on my chiton and as he did a blinding light flashed through the entire sky. Something bright was shooting towards us incredible speed. I tried to move away but Alexios held me in place. The thing came closer and closer until I could make out some sort of animal. It landed gently in front of us and bowed. I looked at Alexios for reassurance and he nudged me towards the winged creature.

"A griffin. It was sent by your father. He's keeping his promise," as he said this, the griffin seemed to nod in agreement. Its golden plumes glistened in the fire light and its inquisitive eyes questioned me. It side stepped towards me and I understood. Another building collapsed sending a shower of sparks flying.

"No time to ask questions," I said and I hopped on the griffin's back. I helped Alexis on and the griffin took off. It flew up into the morning sky and over the walls. It flew towards an unknown world of what I thought was just a fairytale. A droplet of salt water ran down my cheek as I realized I was seeing my home, all that I knew, for the final time. I watch my home, still glowing with flames that reached out like tentacles, slip away and disappear forever.

**I hope you enjoyed my story, _Promises_. I had alot of fun writing it. Please review if you have any suggestions or concerns. Thank you.**


End file.
